


Сердце Волка

by impala65



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Don't copy to another site, J2 AU-FEST 2020, Legends, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Они рождены на разных краях мира, но в их крови есть нечто общее.





	Сердце Волка

**Author's Note:**

> Артер: Eloise_Brandtner  
> Текст написан для J2 AU-FEST 2020

Гералль Эстерргор купил Лисичку на весеннем торге за два мешка чуть прогорклой муки и куль сорного, с камешками, овса, которым они в фактории кормили своих мохнатоногих лошадей. Зима была долгой и голодной, к февралю индейцы стали недоедать так, что у тех, кто послабее, цинготные язвы проступили на дёснах. На торговую поляну к стенам фактории сичангу принесли остатки шкур, но датчане брали их неохотно, — вывоза не было, в фактории на складе и так уже висели связки отборных мехов, дожидавшихся майских обозов к побережью.

Факторию датчане построили уже давно, индейцы успели привыкнуть, что вместе с вездесущими англичанами и хитрыми французами прижились эти, рыжие и слишком белокожие даже для бледнолицых. Пришельцы расположились основательно, выкупив у совета племен за железное оружие, одеяла и ценимый в межплеменной торговле яркий стеклянный бисер большой кусок земли в долине Синей воды. Построили бревенчатое здание казармы с двухэтажным флигелем сержантской квартиры с караулкой над ней, склады и поварню, обнесли всё крепким тыном из заостренных кольев в полтора человеческих роста.

Рыжеволосый верзила приметил молчаливую юную скво, — почти девчонку, худенькую и бледноватую, не в пример крепкотелым дакотским женщинам, — которая тихо пряталась за пологом установленной на скорую руку типи вождя. Тот, уже опробовавший бутыль огненной воды, полученную в обмен на снизку огненно-рыжих лисьих шкурок, заметил интерес датчанина и пьяно предложил:

— Бери её себе в скво, гхи [рыжий]. У неё семьи нет, видишь, тощая какая. Будешь хорошо кормить, будет крепкая жена! — и захохотал. Потом позвал: — Шунгила, лечо у уо, [Лисица, иди сюда], — и, дёрнув девчонку к себе, пробормотал что-то ей в ухо, отчего та полыхнула румянцем и опустила голову, спрятав лицо в густой волне тяжёлых тёмных волос.

Так Гералль обзавёлся скво. Шунгила была молчаливой и послушной, и вызывала у грозного на вид, но слегка сентиментального сержанта какую-то тихую нежность. Он отдал её под крылышко мамаше Гро — кухарке и вдове прежнего сержанта. После гибели мужа она осталась в фактории и правила в поварне и среди местной прислуги властной могучей рукой, попутно надзирая и за прибившимися к солдатне индейскими жёнами.

Силком брать Лисичку, конечно, Гералль не стал. Просто принялся одаривать девчонку мелкими подарками, угощал невиданными у индейцев сластями, играл ей по вечерам на губной гармошке весёлые мотивчики, привезённые из далекой заморской страны. Купил для неё хлопковое платье у заезжего купца. Так прошло лето. Шунгила бойко заговорила на языке белых и столь же бойко стала посматривать на рыжего хозяина вишнёвыми своими, приподнятыми к вискам глазами. Так оно и сладилось само собой, к зиме Шунгила уже ходила непраздной, и следующим летом, в середине июля, она родила своему мужу сына. Длинненького младенца, с каштановым редким пушком на головенке, с курносым, не-индейским носиком, пуговкой торчащим на смуглом личике. Пастор Бенгт, побывавший проездом в фактории, окрестил мальчишку Иаредом. У пастора была склонность к пышным библейским именам. Он хотел и мать окрестить, а Гералль был не против сразу вслед за тем и обвенчаться со своей Лисичкой, — да та, обычно тихая, отказалась наотрез.

— Ты мне и так муж, Вакану дал мне тебя, — сказала она и потрогала на руке Гералля свой подарок, плетёный из кожаных ремешков браслет с крупными деревянными, с узором, бусинами, которые зимой она сама резала из осинового полешка. — А больше мне ничьё благословение не нужно.

Шунгила звала сына Унпан-Хокшила, Лосёнком, — такой он с детства был голенастый, мосластый, с нежными карими глазами, раскосыми и узкими, в индейскую кровь. Маленький лосёнок Иаред первые полтора десятка лет жил счастливо и почти беззаботно. Гералль любил свою индейскую скво, и сына любил. Детей у них больше не завелось, трудновато рожала юная индеанка своего первенца, чуть не померла в родах, да мамаша Гро отходила. Но больше духи не дали плодородия её чреву.

Отец учил Иареда заморской науке чтения и письма — в меру собственной грамотности. Учил играть на губной гармошке и драться на палках и на кулаках. А Шунгила учила языку и обычаям своего племени. Убаюкивала сына песнями и легендами лакота.

Но когда наступила пятнадцатая осень Иареда, в факторию пришла зараза. Лихорадку принёс английский купец, вёзший товар из далёкой заморской Чины в прибрежные поселенья, и проехавшийся заодно со своим товаром по ближним факториям в надежде скупить дешёвые меха. Он приехал в октябре, свалился в лихорадке и бреду — и к зиме полфактории выкосил неунимаемый жар и злой кашель. Иаред потерял и отца и мать. Болезнь свалила даже обильную телом мамашу Гро, и та истаяла за неделю. Солдат проредило через одного, — и весной, когда пришли корабли, с ними прислали новый отряд охраны.

А с пополнением приплыл и Сверре. Сверре Беловолосый.

Он был не слишком стар, на четвертом десятке, если по лицу судить. Длинные волосы его не были седыми, белизна их была какой-то бесцветно-мертвенной, а не старческой. Негустые их пряди он собирал в тощую косицу. Такими же белёсыми были его брови и ресницы — почти незаметные на совсем уж бледной, нетронутой солнцем коже. И глаза были у него странные — розовые, словно у крольчат. Внешность Сверре должна была казаться забавной, но никто над ним не шутил, даже и в голову бы и не пришло. Тяжёлым был взгляд красноватых глаз Сверре, а иногда — даже страшным.

С собой беловолосый привёз три сундука, окованных бронзой и запертых на замки. А ещё он привёз с собой пса. Щенка-подростка, если точнее, --- тот был похож на волчонка, но не черного, как здешние волки, шерсть его была светло-бурой, с белёсым густым подшёрстком. Янтарные звериные глаза смотрели боязливо, Сверре был строг со своим питомцем.

Иаред отчего-то боялся Сверре и старался не попадаться тому на глаза. Он не понимал, кем был этот человек — не торговцем, точно. С охраной беловолосый особо не общался, но новый сержант беспрекословно давал ему в сопровождение солдат, когда тот ездил по округе, ища в здешних лесах и холмах нечто никому не ведомое. Сверре скупал у индейцев за бисер и железные ножи необычной узорной ковки шаманские амулеты, какие-то травы, даже плетеные вампуку. За охрану Сверре платил сержанту редким здесь золотом. Поселился беловолосый на отшибе, в старой заброшенной хижине. Солдаты проконопатили её тёмные бревенчатые стены и починили полуразвалившийся очаг. Туда Сверре и въехал со своими сундуками и псом.

Но однажды в середине лета Иаред всё же нарвался на беловолосого. Парень нёс в поварню, куда его за кров и еду определил работать новый сержант, бочонок с салом, когда из-за угла казармы навстречу ему выступила приземистая крепкая фигура. Это был Сверре. В руке он держал длинный и тонкий посох, который всегда брал с собой, бродя со своим псом по здешним лесам. Беловолосый молча заступил Иареду дорогу, — тот шарахнулся было назад, да не успел, — худые цепкие пальцы ухватили парня за подбородок, и Сверре приказал:

— Смотри сюда, мальчишка, — и ткнул ему под нос навершие посоха.

Иареда и так уже трясло, — он почему-то всегда от близости Сверре ощущал тягучую мелкую дрожь в глубине тела, — а теперь он даже зубами застучал. И было от чего. Округлое навершие посоха — тёмное красноватое дерево, вытертое руками до гладкости — вдруг подернулось перед глазами Иареда сизой туманной дымкой, а потом…

А потом из него полезли ветки, опушённые мелкой тёмно-зелёной хвоей, с прячущимися в ней красными ягодками. Они были странно полупрозрачные, как во сне. Иаред попытался отвести взгляд, но не смог. Сверре что-то довольно пробурчал себе под нос, потом отдернул посох, а другой рукой удержал за шиворот покачнувшегося на внезапно ослабших ногах Иареда. Придержал, потом отпустил, развернулся и вновь исчез за углом. Иаред тупо посмотрел вниз, — на земле валялся расколовшийся при падении бочонок, и топлёное сало белело в разломе. А он даже не помнил, как выронил его.

Назавтра беловолосый пришел на поварню и после недолгих переговоров кухарь — злой и ехидный толстяк из нового пополнения, заменивший у котлов мамашу Гро, — отправил Иареда с ним, пряча в кошель жёлтый блескучий кругляш. Так Иаред попал в слуги к заморскому шаману. Колдуну, там они звались колдунами.

В обязанности Иареда входило убираться в старой хижине, носить беловолосому нехитрую снедь с поварни, — тот был в еде непривередлив, — а ещё кормить и убирать за колдуновым то ли псом, то ли ручным волком. Сверре звал того Йенсом.

Йенс был спокойным. Обычно он просто лежал в сенях, пристегнутый на тонкую железную цепь. Рядом стояли миски с едой и не слишком чистой водой. Иареду жалко было тоскливо глядящего желтыми волчьими глазами щенка, и он навёл в его углу подобие уюта — постелил старую циновку, вымыл дочиста миски и не забывал менять воду на свежую. Однажды он даже вычесал Йенса грубым лошадиным гребнем, — и тот ни разу не рыкнул, охотно подставляя бока со сбившейся в колтуны шерстью под осторожные Иаредовы руки. Расчесанный Йенс стал пушистым, как медведь, только на шее у него оставались натёртые залысины от ошейника грубой кожи. Этот ошейник Сверре и сам никогда не снимал с пса, и Иареду запретил, — велел даже не трогать его бронзовую тяжёлую пряжку.

Иногда по вечерам Сверре подзывал Иареда и заставлял разбирать вместе с собой купленные у лакота травы и амулеты — и рассказывать то, что Иаред узнал про их свойства от матери. Пару раз после такого Сверре показывал Иареду колдуньи фокусы — поджигал пальцем бересту, или притягивал к своей ладони железную иглу, лежащую на столе. А как-то раз он снова заставил Иареда смотреть на свой посох. Тот почти ничего не запомнил из этой ночи, — только свет полной луны, тускло льющийся в хижину через затянутое промасленной бумагой окно, да сизый туман, в котором хрипло что-то бурчал беловолосый колдун. А потом болезненно взвизгнул, словно его ударили, Йенс — и всё потонуло в тумане небытия.

Через месяц с небольшим Иаредовой службы у колдуна тот, забрав с собой и его и пса, но не взяв охрану, уехал в лесные угодья дальнего племени, селившегося у безымянных холмов, чьи каменистые выветренные вершины считались у индейцев священными. Сверре разбил стоянку в укромном месте у подножия холма и, оставив Иареда обустраиваться, взял Йенса за цепь и повлек в лес. Их не было до позднего вечера, а потемну колдун вернулся, ведя за собой убегавшегося пса. Отстегнув цепь от ошейника, Сверре сел у костра и устало вытянул ноги. Угрюмое лицо его казалось странно довольным. Они поужинали сухарями и вяленым мясом, а потом колдун поманил пальцем Иареда к себе, вытащил из-за пазухи какой-то гладкий камень, висящий на сыромятном кожаном шнурке и, заставив парня наклонить голову, надел амулет ему на шею.

Камень лёг на голую грудь Иареда нежданно тяжёлым и холодным грузом. Парень поёжился, а колдун хмыкнул и сказал:

— Сегодня спать не ложись. На, выпей, — и дал ему отхлебнуть из фляги какого-то отвара. Красные глаза Сверре смотрели на Иареда с таким давящим принуждением, что тому даже в голову не пришло воспротивиться.

Когда взошла полная луна, колдун придвинул к себе посох и стал состругивать с его нижнего конца тоненькие древесные волоконца, приговаривая что-то непонятное. Потом пододвинул поближе охапку можжевелового лапника и осиновые сучья, за которыми посылал Иареда ещё днём, и, насыпав сверху тисовую стружку, поджёг дрова углем из костра. Сухое дерево вспыхнуло. Лежащий у костра Йенс вдруг заскулил. Иаред почувствовал, как амулет на шее внезапно потеплел. Стоящий рядом колдун ударил посохом в костер и, рычащее вскрикивая, стал читать странные слова — видать, колдунское заклинание. Йенс снова заскулил, потом хрипло зарычал, а потом перед расширившимися глазами изумленного до неподвижности Иареда предстала страшноватая картина: пёс, извиваясь в судорогах и пуская из пасти пену, внезапно текуче удлинился, выгнулся, чуть ли не ломая себе кости, — и в следующий миг на сухой траве лежало уже не звериное тело, а человеческое. 

В голове у Иареда зашумело так, словно в него опять силком влили полбутылки дрянной аквавиты. Однажды кухарь повеселился над парнем, напоив его допьяна. Как же ему плохо было наутро! Так же плохо, как и сейчас. Сквозь головную боль и тошноту Иаред тупо продолжал рассматривать человека, лежавшего ничком и громко, с хрипом, дышавшего. Тот наконец тяжело пошевелился, с трудом перевернулся, медленно встал — и покорно подошёл к Сверре на повелительный жест руки колдуна.

Это был парень, молодой, ненамного старше Иареда с виду. Он был довольно высок, лицо его казалось тёмным, но, подойдя по знаку колдуна поближе, Иаред разглядел, что кожа у парня белая, только сплошь усеянная короткими буроватыми волосками. В лохматых и грязных его волосах вызывающе торчали, иногда подёргиваясь, знакомые острые — Йенсеновы! — уши. А ещё Иаред увидел светло-бурый и по-прежнему пушистый хвост, который, выглядывая из-за спины преобразившегося Йенса, обвивал его бёдра, прикрывая собой срам. Потому что — Иаред сообразил только сейчас — парень был совершенно голым.

Колдун, повернувшись к мешку с пожитками, который Иаред приволок сюда по его приказу, достал оттуда какие-то тряпки и кинул… Йенсу — Иаред для себя решил его так и продолжать называть. И сказал с поощрительными нотками в хриплом голосе:

— Ты сегодня неплохо поработал, щенок! Отдохни ночь. Поболтай со своим приятелем, — и Сверре хохотнул, тыча в сторону Иареда посохом, который по-прежнему не выпускал из рук. — Далеко не уходите, — велел он, пристально оглядывая слугу и Йенса, молча стоявших друг напротив друга и украдкой разглядывавших один другого. — А то, сам знаешь, что будет.

Сверре отошел к прогоревшему большому костру и улегся на постель из оленьих шкур, которую там разложил для него Иаред.

Йенс споро и вполне привычно облачился в грязноватую ветхую рубаху и драные тёмные штаны, достаточно широкие, чтобы его пушистый хвост поместился в одной из штанин целиком. Распрямившись, он отошёл в сторону от костров — и большого, что разводил Иаред, и уже потухшего маленького колдунского — и уселся на плоский камень, шагах в ста от лежанки Сверре.

Иаред пошёл за ним как привязанный. В голове у него уже не так шумело, но висок ломило тягучей болью, иногда простреливая острыми вспышками в глазницу. Он уселся на камень в некотором отдалении от… оборотня, подумал с тупым удивлением Иаред и заёрзал на тёплом, прогревшемся за день на солнце камне. И внезапно услышал:

— Спасибо.

Вздрогнув, Иаред посмотрел на Йенса и, не удержавшись, выпалил:

— Ты умеешь говорить?

Тот, блеснув по-прежнему янтарными, собачьими глазами, отозвался:

— Да. Все люди умеют говорить. Чем я хуже? — и вдруг улыбнулся. Зубы у него были такими же белыми, как у пса, но по виду теперь вполне человеческими. И улыбка была неожиданно приятной.

— А за что спасибо? — помолчав немного, спросил Иаред.

— Ты был добр ко мне, — тихо сказал Йенс. — Я собачью жизнь не слишком хорошо помню в людском теле, но он… — парень тяжёло метнул взгляд в ту сторону, где, похрапывая, уже спал у костра Сверре, — …он не слишком-то заботился о моих удобствах. Не как ты, — Йенс помолчал, потом неловко повёл плечом, поддергивая разорванный ворот изношенной рубахи, и спросил: — У тебя голова болит, да?

— Ага, — ошарашенно ответил Иаред.

— Позволь мне… — Йенс потянулся и положил ему на висок руку, Иаред даже отдёрнуться не успел. Ладонь Йенса была шершавой, и кожу неприятно царапали острые кончики не по-человечьи узких и длинных ногтей. Когтей. Иареда вдруг продрало ознобом. Но через миг головная боль незаметно стала растворяться, уходить, и тело Иареда облегченно расслабилось. Парень, не удержавшись, коротко вздохнул, и Йенс опустил руку.

— Ну, спрашивай, — отвернувшись, сказал он. — Тебе же любопытно, я чую.

Иаред открыл рот. Потом закрыл. А потом спросил в спину оборотню:

— А тебя взаправду зовут Йенсом?

Тот обернулся — и внезапно снова улыбнулся.

— Ага, — кивнул он, и уши его смешно дёрнулись в спутанных волосах.

Иаред ощутил, как его собственные губы расплываются в ответной улыбке.

История, рассказанная Йенсом, была жуткой и странной — но не более странной и жуткой, чем всё то, что Иаред увидел сегодня.

Когда-то давно мама рассказывала маленькому Лосёнку сказку про рыжих и бледнолицых, как его отец, людей, которые в далёкие-далёкие времена приплыли на землю предков из-за Большой воды. В те времена, когда прапрадеды их прапрадедов даже ещё не родились, когда бизонов в прерии было больше, чем звезд на небе, а мустангов в прерии ещё не было вообще, — рыжеволосые приплыли сюда на огромных лодках, чьи носы были украшены резными головами оскаленных чудовищ. Мало кто из людей больших равнин теперь помнил о тех пришельцах. Белолицые пропали невестимо, никто толком и не знал, куда они сгинули.

Йенс сказал Иареду, что это не сказка. Его предки, называемые викингами, плавали на закат, на неведомые дотоле острова и берега. А потом возвращались — или не возвращались. Дальний-дальний родич его, Ульвид Рыжий, был викингом. А ещё он был оборотнем, из забытого ныне рода людей-волков. Он и люди его уплыли на драконоголовом корабле в страну зеленых трав, и не вернулись назад.

А ещё Йенс рассказал о том, что Ульвид взял с собой сокровище рода оборотней, чтобы то охранило их на море и в неведомых землях. Сердце Волка, камень, обладавший огромной колдовской силой, камень, что позволял людям-волкам сохранять разум человека, обернувшись в зверя. Камень, что придавал им силу и свирепость волка, когда они сражались в облике людей.

Когда Ульвид — и сокровище вместе с ним — пропали, род оборотней за морем захирел потихоньку, вывелся за долгие века. И все позабыли о них. Но ничто скрытое не остаётся таким навечно. Колдуну Сверре попался в руки свиток с записями о Сердце Камня и о его силе, и возжелал колдун заполучить эту мощь себе. Он сумел как-то разыскать последнего из рода Ульвида — Йенса, сына вдовы-рыбачки из Скагена. Маленький рыбацкий поселок стоял на дюнах мыса Гренен в Дании — той стране, откуда родом был и отец Иареда.

Мать Йенса, Дана, давно уже болела чахоткой, и была почти при смерти, когда в дом их явился беловолосый Сверре. Тот предложил излечить Дану, а в оплату захотел взять к себе на службу её 17-летнего сына, чтобы Йенс отработал на него год и ещё полгода. Йенс согласился с радостью, он любил мать и был в отчаянии от близкой её смерти.

Дана выздоровела, и весной из порта Киль в неведомые земли Америки отплыл корабль с датскими солдатами на борту — и с колдуном Сверре и его слугой. Вот только что за служба будет у него, не знал тогда юный рыбак.

Когда они перебрались через океан, колдун своими чарами вернул Йенсу дар и проклятие его рода — обернул его в волка. Но власти над даром этим не было у Йенса, власть оставалась у колдуна. Парень уже почти полгода провёл в мохнатой шкуре, лишь изредка выпускаемый Сверре в человеческое — или почти человеческое — обличье. То ли сил у колдуна не хватало, то ли был то злой умысел с его стороны, но полностью человеком Йенс не становился, сохраняя волчьи черты и в людском теле. И потому ни сбежать, ни найти помощи он бы не смог. Да его бы сожгли, как сатанинское отродье, попадись он людям на глаза.

— Да для чего это понадобилось твоему колдуну? — спросил поражённый Иаред.

— В его свитке, откуда он почерпнул знания о нашем роде и умение управлять его силой, было сказано: «Кровь к крови, и чутье к Сердцу». Лишь наследник рода Ульвида сможет отыскать сокровище, лишь его чутье в волчьем обличье способно взять след и привести колдуна к заветной цели.

— И ты нашёл… взял этот след? — Иаред не смог удержать в себе любопытство.

Йенс помотал лохматой головой. После их прибытия в Америку они несколько месяцев рыскали по великим равнинам, ища давно остывшие следы. Но вот теперь, здесь — что-то тут было. Что-то манило сюда Йенса, дразнило отголосками древней памяти, волчьей крови. Зов камня здесь набрал такую силу, что Йенс чуял его даже сейчас, не волчьим нюхом, а человечьим сердцем.

— Он где-то здесь, в этих холмах, — сказал Йенс с тоской. — Меня тянет к нему, только я не могу понять — куда? Словно что-то кружит, морочит меня в этих землях, и я не могу найти его.

— А зачем он показал мне тебя … вот таким? — спохватившись, спросил Иаред.

— Не знаю, — ответил Йенс, не поднимая головы. — Здесь священные места твоего народа, и ещё он говорил, что видит в тебе силу, хоть и чужую, — Йенс поднял глаза на Иареда и хмуро добавил: — Может, для того и привязал меня к тебе.

— Привязал? — переспросил Иаред.

Йенс поднял руку и дрожащими пальцами указал на рунный камень, висящий на шнурке на шее Иареда. Коснуться его он не смог, уронил руку снова и глухо сказал:

— Это руна Yr, что означает Тис. Руна силы и власти над моим родом. Когда ты рядом со мной, моё чутье возрастает, и вообще я чувствую себя… сильнее, что ли. Но этот камень — он крепко меня держит во власти Сверре. Камень, да ещё вот это, — и Йенс показал пальцем на бронзовую пряжку ошейника, по-прежнему обхватывавшего его горло.

Иаред присмотрелся и в бледном лунном свете различил мелкую вязь знаков, усеивающую поверхность пряжки. Пока он глядел на неё, по коже у него словно мороз гулял, поднимая дыбом мелкие волоски на руках и шее. Он передёрнул плечами и непроизвольно отодвинулся. Спросил, стараясь скрыть неловкость:

— А когда вы… мы найдём это Сердце Волка, колдун тебя отпустит?

— Обещал… — тусклым голосом сказал Йенс.

Луна уже опускалась за холмы, тёплый с вечера воздух остыл, Иаред вздрогнул от холода и сказал:

— Давай поспим хоть немного, — и встал. Йенс, помедлив, встал рядом. От него тянуло теплом, и пах он не собачатиной какой, а молодым здоровым телом, и ещё дымом немного. Они вернулись к дотлевавшему костру, Иаред расстелил свой сверток с одеялами, лёг и похлопал рядом с собой.

— Ложись, чего ты. К утру похолодает.

— К утру я снова буду волком, — глухо сказал Йенс, но лёг. Они прижались друг к другу спинами, Иаред накинул второе одеяло сверху на обоих и уснул — как провалился.

Когда утром он проснулся, то увидел рядом с собой аккуратно сложенные обноски, которые колдун давал Йенсу. Одеяло было натянуто ему на плечи, а в ногах мохнатой тушей лежал Йенс, грея ступни Иареда. Иаред сел, и Йенс, распахнув желтые тоскливые глаза, посмотрел на него и шумно, с подскуливанием, зевнул.

Надежды колдуна на скорое завершение поисков не оправдывались. Сокровище волчьего рода в руки ему не давалось, Сверре с Йенсом крутились по холмам, но так и не смогли отыскать след. Лето закончилось, подступала осень. Холода в этом году пришли рано, и снег лёг уже в конце октября. Сверре отчего-то снег ненавидел. Когда всё вокруг запорошило белым, но сугробы ещё не стали глубоки, он стал посылать в холмы Йенса с Иаредом одних, словно надеялся, что сокровище, неотысканное им летом, дастся в руки двум полукровкам. Не сказать, чтобы они были этим недовольны. Когда колдун злился, гнев его ощущался в хижине болотной жижей — тягучим, топким и холодным месивом, высасывающим силы и душу. Так что, уходя в леса, Иаред с Йенсом словно из трясины выныривали.

Но неудача и тут нашла их — погожим ноябрьским утром, прочёсывая ближние холмы в сотый, наверное, раз, они наткнулись на стаю волков. У Иареда был с собой отцовский палаш, спину ему прикрывал своими клыками Йенс, так что они отбились от небольшой, в сущности, стаи. Но, когда волки ушли, оставив на снегу три оскаленных трупа, Йенс пошатнулся и осел на задние лапы. Подскочив, Иаред увидел, что из его прокушенного переднего плеча медленно стекает на снег тёмно-алая кровь. Иаред содрал с себя нижнюю рубаху, туго замотал Йенсу бок, затянув узлом рукава, и они похромали домой. Последнюю милю ему пришлось тащить тяжёлое тело волка на себе, потому силы у Йенса кончились раньше, и он завалился, ткнувшись взмыленной мордой в снег.

Больше колдун зимой их на поиски не посылал. А в следующее полнолуние Иаред увидел на плече Йенса едва заживший багровый рубец — след от волчьих клыков.

В эту зиму Сверре принялся учить Иареда заклинанию, позволявшему Йенсу оборачиваться. Учил с голоса, — не жалея сил, вбивал науку тисовым посохом по рёбрам. Когда однажды Иаред спросил, нельзя ли ему прочесть слова, может, тогда запомнится лучше, колдун лишь посмотрел на него пристально и, усмехнувшись, сказал:

— Так ты грамотный.

Иаред кивнул, отчего-то ощутив наползающий по хребту озноб испуга. Колдун продолжил:

— Если увижу, что роешься в моих свитках — сожгу, — и равнодушно отвернулся. Но учить не перестал, и в следующий месяц Иаред проводил ритуал уже сам, под пристальным и недобрым взглядом колдуна.

Почему-то после обряда, проведенного Иаредом, человеческого у Йенса осталось больше. Хвост не исчез, но шерсть на теле совсем поредела, и уши почти не торчали из грязноватых волос. Но глаза по-прежнему были жёлтыми. Иаред спросил однажды:

— А у тебя раньше глаза какие были? — зачем ему это сдалось, он и сам не знал. Просто было любопытно, и, когда Йенс коротко ответил: «Зелёные вроде», Иаред лишь кивнул. Он уже привык к Йенсу, привык к его облику.

У него, в сущности, здесь не оставалось ни одного друга. После эпидемии некоторые из его приятелей, ребятишек-полукровок от индейских скво, умерли, а часть — уехала с родителями. Старый караул перевели в форт на побережье, здесь почти все оставшиеся были из новой смены — тот отряд, с которым приплыл из Дании Сверре. Мир Иареда той весной перевернулся, — умерли родители, умерли друзья, прежняя жизнь исчезла, как и не было её. Несколько месяцев он прожил в каком-то ступоре, просто выживая с новыми людьми, не желая никуда уходить из привычного хотя бы места… и от могил родителей на внезапно разросшемся кладбище поодаль от фактории.

А потом его отдали колдуну. И жизнь стала не только тяжёлой, но ещё и интересной. Сам Сверре был довольно страшен, но любознательный Иаредов ум тянулся к новому и необычному, а что могло быть необычней колдовства из далёких заморских земель? А уж когда он узнал правду о Йенсе, жизнь стала интересней во сто крат, хотя и сузилась до размеров колдуновой хижины — Сверре никогда не выпускал Йенса-человека наружу, даже ночью. Ночами, вернее — теперь, когда обряд Сверре переложил на Иареда, он давал Йенсу три ночи полнолуния подряд. Зачем это было нужно Сверре, ни Йенс, ни Иаред не знали, но эти ночи были часами открытий для обоих.

Когда у Иареда немного переставала болеть голова, — тут ему помогали волшебные касания Йенса, хоть и не совсем, — они сидели на лавке Иареда в дальнем углу хижины и разговаривали почти до рассвета, пока колдун спал на своей постели. Болтали обо всём, о чём только в голову могло придти двум жадным до нового молодым душам. Душам любознательным, — а ещё жаждущим забыться, не вспоминать о своей странной и зачастую страшной жизни.

Йенс знал много легенд своей далёкой страны, он рассказывал их Иареду — о троллях и эльфах, о разбойниках и героях. Истории были захватывающие и необычные, отец Иареда никогда такого не рассказывал. Он был человеком скорее практического склада, и сказками сына не баловал. Сказки о духах лакота ему рассказывала мама. Шунгила знала много легенд и историй своего народа. И сейчас Иаред делился ими с Йенсом.

И о прошлой своей жизни они тоже рассказывали друг другу. Йенс — о своём побережье, о море, куда он ходил за рыбой на больших лодках с ватагой других рыбаков. О матери, она была дочерью пастора, и сына заставила не только грамоту выучить, но и отходить в школу целых пять зим. Йенс даже латынь там успел выучить!

А Иаред рассказывал о своих родителях, о нехитром быте фактории, и о том, как мать тоже учила его ловить рыбу — судака в Малом озере — плетеными из лыка индейскими сетями.

За разговорами Иаред переставал замечать необычное в обличье Йенса. Он был для него теперь просто человеком — хорошим и добрым. Другом. В сущности, единственным близким человеком для Иареда он был.

На зимний торг к фактории пришло племя из-за дальних холмов. Колдун отправился на торговую поляну, где на волокушах лежали связки мехов и туши оленей, привезенные на мену. Он не интересовался ни пушниной, ни мясом, а сразу подошел к краю, где на большом свёртке кож сидел старый, даже можно сказать дряхлый индеец с совершенно седыми волосами, заплетенными в две косы, и курил трубку. Иаред шел за Сверре, ведя на цепи Йенса и таща сумку с мешочками бисера и завернутыми в холстину ножевыми клинками.

Колдун что-то негромко спросил у старика. Тот покачал головой и сказал:  
— Хийя [нет].

Сверре снова заговорил, настаивая. За осень он хорошо освоил язык лакота — хорошо для белого. Но разговаривали они с индейцем так тихо, что Иаред, стоящий с Йенсом в стороне, ничего разобрать не мог. Спустя недолгое время Сверре развернулся и, сказав Иареду: «Жди здесь», быстрым шагом пошел в ограду фактории. Стоило ему чуть удалиться, старый индеец, неожиданно быстро встав с места, шагнул к Иареду и Йенсу и спросил на довольно разборчивом датском:

— Ты сын Шунгилы?

Оторопевший Иаред кивнул. Индеец опустил взгляд, которым пристально изучал лицо Иареда, и так же пристально уставился на Йенса. Тот вдруг заскулил и прижался к Иаредовым ногам. Индеец отвёл глаза и сказал Иареду:

— Вечером. Когда луна выйдет. Придёшь к источнику.

И снова невозмутимо уселся на свой тюк. Через некоторое время позади Иареда заскрипели по снегу шаги — Сверре возвращался. Они быстро обменялись с индейцем какими-то мешочками, и колдун махнул Иареду рукой, веля идти за ним.

Вечером Иаред прокрался из хижины наружу, стараясь не разбудить спящего уже Сверре. До незамерзающего источника, откуда носили по зиме воду в факторию, было недалеко. Луна была почти полной, в её голубоватом свете Иаред сразу увидел стоящего у колоды старика.

— Сын Шунгилы, — сказал индеец.

— Меня зовут Иаред.

— Ты понимаешь лакота?

— Да, — поколебавшись, ответил Иаред. Он редко говорил на языке предков матери, но неплохо помнил её уроки.

Старик заговорил на лакота, медленно, простыми словами, — видно, всё же сомневался, что Иаред его поймёт как следует.

— Я позвал тебя, сын Шунгилы, чтобы сказать, что твой васичу [белый] — плохой человек. Он ищет то, что не его. Он хочет забрать себе силу сичангу. Он — Вазийа Ска, Белый Колдун. Он зло. У него на цепи сидит йаке-ска, белый волк-оборотень.

— Он не волк, а человек. Он не виноват, что его заколдовали! — проговорив это в раздражении на датском, Иаред опомнился и стал подбирать слова, чтобы объяснить. Но старый индеец выставил перед собой ладонь и сказал:

— Я понял. Я знаю данск. А ты, сын Шунгилы, забыл язык предков.

Иаред пожал плечами.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня, старик? — устало спросил он.

Индеец помолчал, рассматривая его тёмными непроницаемыми глазами. Потом сказал:

— Ты ведь не знаешь, что твоя мать была внучкой моей сестры? — Иаред оторопело глянул на старика. — Она из нашей семьи, семьи шаманов, но мы расстались давно, род её мужа жил в других лесах. Но в тебе возродился её ванаги вакан, душа шамана. Ты — из нашей семьи, сын Шунгилы, ты тоже шаман. Ты не должен помогать Белому Колдуну.

— Я помогаю Йенсу, — ответил Иаред.

— Оборотень… — старик вздохнул. — У тебя ведь две души, верно, сын Шунгилы?

Иаред вздрогнул. Он знал, что это значило у индейцев. То, что пастор Бенгт именовал грехом содомским, мужеложеством. То, за что прошлой осенью запороли Йоргенсена и Багге, пойманных, когда те миловались на сеновале. Иаред никому и никогда не давал знать, что подобные же греховные желания одолевали и его тело. Войдя в мужскую пору, он чувствовал это, когда видел… ну, того же красавчика Багге — летом солдаты ходили мыться на запруду и плескались там голышом, сверкая мускулистыми белыми телами со смугло-загорелыми, словно от других людей приставленными, головами и руками. Иаред ненавидел в себе это, но не мог одолеть. Особенно…

Он внезапно вспомнил белозубую улыбку и запах тела Йенса — когда тот становился человеком. Почти человеком. Жёлтые звериные глаза, иногда чуть отливающие зеленью, как первый палый лист. Тёмные губы и прямой нос на покрытом редким пушком лице, пушком, который Иаред уже почти не замечал. Широкие плечи, сильные руки... крепкие бёдра. Иаред зажмурился.

— Белые глупы, — сказал шаман. Иаред снова вздрогнул и открыл глаза, стряхивая с себя сладкие… ненавистные… воспоминания. И опустил голову, пряча лицо. Шаман посмотрел на него и повторил: — Глупы, да. Вторая душа даётся вичаши — мужчине — от духов, чтобы было больше силы, больше зрения у тех, кто избран ими. У многих шаманов — две души. Им помогает и сам Великий Дух, и Пте Сан Уи, Белая Бизониха. Но белые глупы и злы, — старик помолчал, потом заговорил снова: — В тебе есть наша сила, и вторая душа поддерживает её огонь. А твой хозяин хочет взять твою силу, и выпить её до дна, чтобы забрать себе то, что он ищет. Ты ведь чуешь, как он пьёт твою душу? — Иаред бездумно коснулся рукой часто ноющего виска. Боль, что после обряда поселялась в его голове, с каждым месяцем всё дольше оставалась с ним. Индеец продолжал: — И силу твоего… волка он тоже выпьет.

— Его зовут Йенс, — почти шёпотом сказал Иаред. — И Сверре обещал отпустить его обратно, в люди — когда найдёт то, что ему нужно.

Индеец покачал головой.

— Не верь васичу. Не ищи для него. Уходи от колдуна. Если ты будешь помогать Вазийа Ска, великая беда придёт на эти земли. Он отберёт силу нашего народа себе, сожрёт её, как саранча — траву. И вас беда не минует, сын Шунгилы, ни тебя, ни твоего волка. Бери своего Йенса и уходи. Если ты вернёшься в семью, мы будем рады тебе. Вам обоим. Мы уйдём из этих земель дальше, колдун не найдёт вас. Мы вам поможем.

— Вы сможете вернуть Йенса обратно? Чтобы он опять стал человеком, навсегда? — у Иареда в душе внезапно затеплилась надежда.

Старик посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и качнул головой.

— Это не наша сила, это сила белых. Я не могу отменить их колдовство.

— А я не могу оставить его… таким.

Индеец опять вздохнул.

— Летом моя семья снова придёт в эту долину. Решай.

Повернулся и неслышно растаял в сгустившейся ночной тьме.

Каждое полнолуние Иаред проводил обряд. Он мог бы и сам делать это, без колдуна, да вот только чары были бесплодны без амулета на шее, а амулет Сверре у него забирал. Когда приходила пора ненадолго вернуть Йенсу человеческий облик, колдун сам вешал рунный камень Иареду на шею и внимательно смотрел, как тот проводит магическое действо. В очаге полыхали осиновые чурки, можжевеловый лапник и тисовые стружки, испускающие горьковато-сладкий, дурманный дымок. Каждый раз после обряда Иаред чувствовал себя так, словно его душило что-то — кровь, не утихая, долго пульсировала в венах, отдаваясь толчками боли в виске. Но он не роптал, потому что потом у них с Йенсом была почти целая ночь на разговоры о том, как они жили — и как им теперь жить. А потом ещё одна ночь. И ещё.

Йенс помнил кое-что из дел и разговоров Сверре — хоть он и жаловался на плохую «волчью» память, но цепко держал в уме кое-что, о чём иногда пробалтывался колдун. Оттуда и были его знания о Сердце Волка. Иаред рассказал ему о предупреждении старого шамана, и они долго шепотом обсуждали это, пока колдун храпел на своей кровати под пологом из шкур. Они узнавали друг друга всё ближе, настолько, что Иаред уже и понять на мог, как ему раньше жилось без этой дружбы. И не только дружбы. Иареда тянуло к Йенсу той странной тягой, которой, как сказал старый шаман, его одарил Вакан Танка, — а Йенс, похоже, замечал это.

Однажды, когда они болтали о своих прежних жизнях, Йенс рассказал ему, тихо смеясь, как соседская девчонка учила его целоваться, а он опозорился. А потом спросил, чуть поблескивая лукавством в глазах:

— А тебя уже научили целоваться, долговязый? — он иногда обзывал Иареда такими прозвищами, не зло, просто отмечая, насколько тот быстро растет. Самому Йенсу в человеческом виде к концу зимы до Иаредовой макушки уже почти дюйм росту не хватало.

Иаред почувствовал, как потеплели его щёки, и мотнул головой.

— Научить? — в словах Йенса была деловитость. Иаред испуганно покачал головой и хрипло выдавил:

— Не надо. Ты… — он лихорадочно искал, чем бы отвлечь Йенса от этого скользкого разговора, — ты меня лучше латыни поучи. У Сверре все записи на латыни, а я только по-датски читаю.

Йенс внимательно изучил его раскрасневшееся лицо и кивнул.

— Латынь так латынь.

Когда снег сошёл, колдун возобновил поиски. Но отчего-то Йенсово чутьё уже не давало знать, что Сердце Волка где-то близко, совсем рядом. Сокровище словно пропало, ушло куда-то, и даже направление было неясно. Колдун мрачнел с каждым днём, бесился и срывал зло на Иареде и Йенсе. Однажды он чуть не поймал Иареда, когда тот возвращал на место рукописный травник Сверре — тот был написан на латыни, и Йенс с Иаредом использовали его как учебник. Иаред успел сделать вид, что просто отскребает стол Сверре от пролитых на днях чернил, но подозрительный колдун стал прятать все записи в сундук. Впрочем, не так уж они теперь Иареду и нужны были. Он уже довольно бегло разбирал и правильно произносил латинские слова. Йенс сказал ему однажды:

— Тебе бы учиться… Ты очень умный, всё на лету схватываешь, — Иаред покраснел, а Йенс задумчиво сказал: — Вот когда Сверре вернёт мне человеческий вид, и я уеду домой… — тут сердце Иареда внезапно сбилось с ритма, и в животе стало пусто и холодно. Он ни разу не думал о том, что Йенс уедет. Что он уплывёт за океан, в свою далекую страну. И мысль об этом оказалась… болезненной. Такой болезненной, что он чуть не пропустил мимо то, что дальше спросил Йенс: — …ты, может, поедешь со мной? Ты мог бы выучиться, у нас дома много книг…

— С тобой? — не веря своим ушам, переспросил Иаред. — К тебе в Данию?

Йенс посмотрел в его круглые от изумления глаза, усмехнулся и сказал:

— Ну, не сразу. Можно сначала тут пожить, в Америке. Тут тоже есть школы и книги. А потом почему бы и нет? — он прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. — У нас там уютно так, чисто. И море… я скучаю по большой воде. И по маме… — шёпотом закончил он.

Когда июнь перевалил за половину, на торге появился старый шаман.

Тем же вечером Сверре потащил Йенса в лес, — на этот раз почему-то без Иареда, — и вернулись они лишь к ночи. Йенс еле шёл, лапы у него заплетались. А красные глаза колдуна светились торжествующим злым огнём.

— Собирайся, — сказал колдун Иареду. — Завтра ночью нам надо быть у Серых скал, там нас ждёт кое-что, — Сверре обнажил желтоватые зубы в ухмылке.

У Иареда сердце замерло. На торге он не смог поговорить со старым шаманом, хоть и чувствовал — как ему казалось — пристальный взгляд индейца, когда ходил за колдуном, таская его суму с выменянными снадобьями и амулетами. А теперь он жалел о том, что не отправился разыскивать индейца, когда колдун с волком ушли в лес. Предчувствие беды тяжёлым камнем легло Иареду на душу.

Они вышли рано утром. День обещал быть жарким, в лесу зудела мошка, липла к вспотевшей коже — колдун шёл сегодня так быстро, что длинноногий Иаред едва за ним поспевал. Цепь, пристегнутую к ошейнику Йенса, Сверре отдал Иареду, запретив волка отпускать. Йенс несся рядом, дыша почти беззвучно, словно и не падал вчера вечером от усталости. Посох, прикрепленный наискосок к перевязи, покачивался за спиной колдуна, — тропинка, ведущая через лес к Серым скалам, была широкой, натоптанной. Иаред знал, что семья шамана ставила свои типи где-то в этой стороне, но где точно — не ведал. Его грызло давящее ожидание беды.

К тому времени, как солнце этого длинного — самого длинного в году — дня перевалило наконец за вершину неба и стало потихоньку спускаться на запад, Иаред устал от беспрерывного бега почти до черноты перед глазами. У Йенса тоже давно язык свисал набок. Только колдун казался неутомим — но Иаред мельком видел, как тот прикладывается к своей фляге. Видно, пил своё бодрящее зелье. До темноты оставалось еще пара часов, когда они подошли к холму, на вершине которого серела выветренная каменная плоть, у подножия глубоко упрятанная под рыхлую лесную землю. Колдун хрипло сказал:

— Привал.

Иаред и Йенс повалились прямо там, где встали, услышав голос хозяина. Потом Иаред уселся у дерева, прислонив к теплому стволу ноющую спину, а через некоторое время Йенс приподнялся и, ковыляя, дошагал до него, плюхнулся рядом и положил голову ему на ногу. Иаред, покосившись на колдуна, расстегивающего свою перевязь с посохом, незаметно погладил жесткий мех над прижмуренными желтыми глазами.

Колдун огляделся вокруг, выбрал какое-то место и лег на траву, уложив на себя и прижав к груди посох. Резко сказал:

— Ничего не ешь. Собаку не корми. Воду можете пить, — закрыл глаза и, обхватив навершие посоха обеими ладонями, невнятно забормотал.

Иаред привстал, дотянулся до своей сумы и вытащил мех с водой и деревянную мису — он всегда таскал её для Йенса, потому что колдун в своих шатаниях по лесам и холмам иногда часами забывал дать волку попить из ручья или хотя бы лужи.

Оба напились и тоже легли в траву. Иаред прикрыл глаза и незаметно для себя провалился в полудрему. Очнулся он от тычка — Сверре стоял над ним и тыкал носком мокасина в бок. Посох колдун держал в руке, в другой руке у него была цепь, он слегка её натягивал, заставляя Йенса, понуро сидящего у его ног, вздергивать голову вверх. Иаред подскочил и по знаку колдуна подобрал свой мешок.

— Там, — колдун ткнул посохом налево, — есть можжевельник. Наломай лапника, осины нарубишь по дороге. Пошёл.

Иаред отбежал в сторону небольшого распадка, поросшего по краю можжевеловыми чахлыми кустами. Наломал колючих лап, срубил по пути боковую надломленную ветку тощей осинки, связал всё ремнями и поспешил обратно. Колдун с Йенсом уже отошли от места отдыха, медленно поднимаясь по склону холма. Иаред стал их догонять.

Когда они добрались до вершины, сумерки уже сгустились. Иаред по приказу колдуна сложил небольшой костерок. Колдун вытащил из своего мешка какие-то ветки и кресало. Развел огонь, кинул туда ветки и начал медленно состругивать острие посоха прямо в пламя, стоя над костром. Иареда он заставил сесть у своих ног, а Йенса привязал к корявому сухому пню чуть подальше. Тот нервно зевал и подскуливал, задирая голову к потемневшему небу, на которое уже выплыла бледная и какая-то широкая луна.

Дым от костра закрутился — и внезапно, словно живой, метнулся в сторону Иареда. Тот закашлялся, попытался встать, но колдун не дал. Повешенный перед обрядом на шею Иареду рунный камень нагрелся, в ушах у Иареда глухо загудело, и он безвольно обмяк, почти упав обратно на землю.

Он услышал, как взвизгнул Йенс, — а потом застонал своим обычным человеческим голосом. Услышал, как шуршат по траве, удаляясь, мокасины Сверре. Услышал, как звякнула цепь, а потом — неровные, заплетающиеся шаги. Йенса всегда сразу после обращения шатало, как пьяного. Иаред с трудом приоткрыл глаза, но не увидел ничего — только темноту ночного холма и багровое свечение углей затухшего костерка. Веки его упали, он стал проваливаться в мутную и болезненную тьму.

Прикосновение к его плечу было легким, почти незаметным. Нежный, чуть уже забывающийся голос позвал его:

— Унпан-Хокшила… Лосёнок, очнись, — от ладони на плече потекла по коже свежесть, в голове чуть прояснело. Иаред приоткрыл веки. Сердце глухо ударило, — склоняя над ним, в темноте смутно светилось родное лицо.

— Инна [мама]… — со стоном выдохнули его непослушные губы.

— Вставай, сыночек, — по-датски сказала его мама. Его мама! Иаред вскочил… попытался вскочить, но смог лишь неуклюже перевалиться и сесть. Шунгила тревожно вгляделась в него. А он смотрел на неё, замечая, что фигура матери была какой-то бесплотной, в лунном свете она словно просвечивала. Но голос Шунгилы был совершенно прежним, и она снова позвала его: — Вставай, сын. Иначе будет поздно.

— Мама, что?.. — шатаясь, Иаред, поднялся на ноги и потянулся к туманному силуэту Шунгилы. Из его головы потихоньку выветривался дурман, но страх перед призраком так и не появился. Это же была мама! Да и, если честно, после года службы у Сверре ничто потустороннее Иареда уже не пугало.

— Иди туда, — Шунгила показала рукой дальше по склону. — Там пещера. Там мой тункашила, мой дедушка — колдун пошел туда, чтобы отобрать у него камень силы!

— Дедушка? — переспросил Иаред, — ты знаешь, что шаман?..

Шунгила прервала сына:

— Духи знают всё, даже то, что живым неведомо было. Спеши, сын. Зло наступает, я вижу, как тьма подошла к Священным Холмам.

Она пошла впереди, неслышно ступая по склону, и Иаред, спотыкаясь, поспешил за ней. Но, не успел он пройти и пары дюжин шагов, как вдруг звук, раздавшийся снизу, — отвратительно знакомый звук, звук, не принадлежащий этим холмам, этому небу, чужой и злобный грохот выстрела из железного оружия белых, — остановил его, заставив вздрогнуть.

Шунгила вскрикнула. Иаред снова шагнул к ней, но мать, быстро развернувшись, преградила ему путь. Призрак словно бы угас, стал едва заметен в ночи, но знакомый голос прозвучал по-прежнему твёрдо.

— Нет. Мы опоздали, Лосёнок. Он убил шамана, — Иаред опять вздрогнул, а Шунгила, обратив к нему туманное лицо, быстро сказала: — Тебе надо скрыться пока. Уходи в холмы, подальше. Я приду к тебе перед рассветом, на берег Малого озера. Помнишь, где мы ловили рыбу? — Иаред ошеломленно кивнул. — Приду и всё расскажу. А теперь беги, сынок, беги, что есть сил!

— Но Йенс… — Иареда вдруг охватил страх за друга.

— Твой Волк пока в безопасности, он всё ещё нужен колдуну, — Шунгила вдруг улыбнулась. — Он хороший мальчик, умный. И он чует тебя. Беги же, Лосёнок!

И призрак растаял. Иаред постоял мгновение, пытаясь заставить себя соображать, — а потом побежал прочь.

Остаток ночи Иаред прятался в камышовых зарослях на берегу озера. В голове у него было тревожно и запутанно, он боялся за Йенса, жаждал увидеть снова маму — и его мучило опасение, что всё это просто померещилось одурманенному колдуньими травами разуму. Он нарубил охапку стеблей и улегся на них, прячась от стороннего взгляда, — хотя сейчас у озера было пустынно, индейцы ходили сюда на рыбные ловли ближе к осени, когда пойманного судака, нажировавшего за лето, можно было вялить, запасая на зиму. А сейчас тут только камыш шуршал, да изредка плескало что-то в воде. Было так тихо, что Иаред, несмотря на беспокойство, неволей стал задремывать, измученный этой ночью. И мягкое касание ладони к лицу принял за сон.

Но это был не сон. Мать стояла рядом с ним — и она совсем не была призраком, она казалась живой, даже веяло от неё теплым дыханием.

— Мама… — Иаред растерянно поморгал. — Как ты?..

— Чш-ш, — Шунгила улыбнулась ему ласково. — Мало времени, Лосенок. Слушай меня и не перебивай, — она легко опустилась на шуршащую камышовую охапку, и та слегка промялась под её весом. Иаред почувствовал, как в глазах у него стало горячо. Сейчас ему не хотелось никаких тайн, никаких откровений, даже грызущая тревога за Йенса отошла чуть в сторону, — сейчас ему просто нужно было видеть невесть откуда вернувшуюся во плоти маму, держать её теплую руку, слушать мягкий голос и снова чувствовать себя согретым и защищенным её любовью. Но жизни плевать на твои желания. Иаред длинно вздохнул и заставил себя сосредоточиться.

Шунгила рассказала ему про род людей-волков, приплывший из-за моря, про их родовой талисман, сокровище, Сердце Волка, что они принесли на новые для них земли. Но это Иаред уже знал — от Йенса.

А вот чего он не знал, — так это про то, что Ульвид Рыжий, уплыв с талисманом на закат, прервал свой род в заморских землях, но зато основал новый род здесь, на Земле Тысячи Озёр. У него была жена-лакота и дети, многочисленное потомство, некоторым из которых передалось отцовское наследие. Чего-то не хватало в их крови, и оборачиваться по своему желанию они не могли, но они получили силу и зрение, что давал камень детям волчьего рода. Они становились шаманами и вождями своего народа на этой земле. Народом Волка стал их народ.

Народ старого шамана. Народ Шунгилы. Народ Иареда.

Оттого-то северный колдун и прибрал его под руку, чуя в нем силу Волка. И пил его силу, заставляя отдавать её при обряде. Одна волчья кровь тонкой струйкой текла в русле вен и Йенса и Иареда — кровь их дальнего предка, Ульвида Рыжего. И сокровище рода, хранимое шаманом, прадедом Шунгилы, тянулось к этой крови, обнаруживая себя. Так колдун и нашёл его — чтобы забрать Сердце Волка себе.

— Он взял наше сердце, — печально сказала Шунгила и посмотрела в глаза сыну, — он отобрал нашу силу, и если мы не вернём камень, род наш исчезнет с этой земли, и только жадные васичу будут обитать в наших лесах и холмах. Тебе надо вернуть сокровище, — она вздохнула, опустила глаза и договорила, — …и самому вернуться в племя. Больше нет тех, в ком сохранилась кровь Ульвида, ты последний в роду. Я помогу тебе той силой, которой ушедшие предки и духи рода помогли мне вернуться сюда, помогу… насколько меня хватит.

Иаред заметил, что, пока она говорила, тело её, словно устав быть живой плотью, снова начало становиться чуть зыбким, нездешним. Он снова терял свою маму — тоска опять упала Иареду на сердце.

— Идем, Лосёнок, — тихо сказала Шунгила и встала. Иаред поднялся на ноги — лицом к лицу с ней — и вгляделся в родные черты. Бесплотная улыбка слетела с губ мамы, и Иарел невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Шунгила опустила глаза, вытянула вперед руку, и в её кулаке внезапно возник изогнутый шаманский посох, увитый нитями бисера с вплетенными птичьими перьями. Она легонько встряхнула его — и по зарослям камыша прокатился, прижимая метелки, порыв тёплого ветра. Шунгила выпрямилась и пошла прочь от озера, не оборачиваясь. Иаред последовал за ней.

Они вышли из камышовых зарослей и зашагали по обширному лугу в направлении фактории. Иаред думал, что колдун с Йенсом вернулись туда, и боялся только одного — что Сверре спешно уедет с обретенным сокровищем, забрав с собой и Йенса. Миновав сквозную рощицу, они вышли в долину, в конце которой располагалось жилье белых. И остановились.

Сверре, держа в руках свой посох, стоял на их пути. У его ног неподвижно лежало тело волка.

Вид у колдуна был совсем не грозный, скорее, даже немного скучающий. Только пальцы его правой руки перебирали по тисовой палке, — а левую руку Сверре почему-то запустил глубоко в сумку, висящую у него на шее.

Иаред, похолодев от страха, всмотрелся в мохнатое тело — Йенс не шевелился и, кажется, даже не дышал. В груди у Иареда болезненно заныло. Он дёрнулся было вперед, но Шунгила, тихо стоявшая за спиной сына, положила бесплотную холодную ладонь ему на плечо и почти беззвучно сказала:

— Твой Волк жив. Я не чую смерти.

Иаред коротко перевел дыхание и слегка расслабился, не отводя глаз от колдуна. Тому, видно, надоело стоять, и он перешагнул через волка, одновременно вытягивая руку из сумки и произнося невнятной скороговоркой какое-то заклинание. Перед взглядом Иареда словно молния полыхнула — он зажмурился, но быстро поднял веки, силясь не терять из виду колдуна за мельканием багровых пятен в глазах. Выставил вперед правую руку с ножом, которым рубил камыш, — хорошим ножом, из холодного железа, — и, проморгавшись, разглядел, что на ладони колдуна лежит невзрачный серый камень размером с мужской кулак. Это и есть сокровище волчьего рода? Иаред изумился.

Но колдун явно изумился больше. Нелепо приоткрыв рот, он пялился на Иареда, словно не понимал, что видит перед собой. Но через миг, разглядев шагнувшую из-за спины сына Шунгилу, злобно усмехнулся.

— Ты! Дохлая скво, ты решила, что сможешь защитить от меня своего щенка? Твоей силы не хватит!

Шунгила молча встала перед Иаредом. Тот, ничего не понимая, попытался было выйти вперед, но она выставила перед ним руку с посохом и негромко сказала.:

— Стой. Он попытался обратить тебя в волка, пробудить в тебе древнюю кровь и дух Ульвида. Вакан Ванаги защитил тебя моими руками, — она понизила голос почти до неслышимости, — …но моих сил не хватит, чтобы уничтожить белого колдуна, и он знает это. Тебе придётся справиться с ним самому. Ты ведь помнишь, чему тебя учил твой отец?

Колдун тем временем медленно, осторожными шажками приближался. Шунгила, презрительно фыркнув, обратилась к нему:

— Твои силы против защиты наших духов — как палый лист против дуба. Тебе не забрать моего сына! Ты и со своим-то волчонком управиться не можешь, — она взмахнула своим посохом, и трава вокруг внезапно пригнулась под порывом сильного ветра, а в роще позади зашумели кроны деревьев. Колдун остановился, будто споткнувшись, и прижал руку с камнем к своей груди. Потом рявкнул:

— Мой волчонок слишком расхрабрился и решил, что сможет воевать со мной, своим хозяином. Пришлось усмирить паршивца. Ничего, не подохнет. Наверное.

Иареда передёрнуло. Но он справился с собой и сказал:

— Ты обещал ему свободу, когда он найдёт… то, что тебе было надо. Ты обещал!

— Обещал — исполню, — буднично сказал колдун. — Добредёт вслед за мною до побережья, будет там свобода этой падали. Насколько его жизни хватит. Поистрепался твой дружок, потерял свою силу.

Иаред со страхом перевел взгляд на Йенса. Тот, словно почувствовав его, слабо зашевелился и приподнял голову. Попытался встать, но не смог. Иаред с яростью сказал:

— Обрати его сейчас! Мы дадим тебе совершить обряд и… и отпустим, — краем глаза он увидел, как вздрогнула Шунгила, но ничего не сказала, только посох свой приподняла выше, то ли угрожая колдуну, то ли подтверждая слова сына.

Колдун хрипло и громко рассмеялся.

— Вам меня тут не задержать, краснокожие. Ваши духи сильны здесь, но не сильнее Сердца Волка. Но ты, — он ткнул посохом в сторону Иареда, — ты можешь сопроводить своего дружка. Сила твоей крови поддержит его, и он не сдохнет раньше времени.

— Нет, — резко сказала Шунгила.

— Да, — одновременно с ней сказал Иаред. И шагнул к колдуну, опуская нож.

Шунгила колыхнулась всем телом вслед. А колдун — шагнул к Иареду. Хищное выражение вспыхнуло на его лице, он вытянул руку с камнем вперед и забормотал скороговоркой. Но вспышки, которой боялся Иаред, не последовало. Вместо этого к спине прижался посох матери, её ладонь легла ему на руку с ножом, и голос Шунгилы громко выдохнул над его ухом:

— ТАТЕ! [ветер]

Поток воздуха, обтекая Иареда, ринулся вперед, колдун пошатнулся и чуть не упал. Тряхнув раскосматившейся головой, он набычился, поднял руки, держащие камень и посох, — и с силой их свёл. Камень тускло засветился, над посохом заклубилось знакомое сизое марево. Иаред почувствовал, как за спиной у него вдруг опустело — исчезла материнская рука, исчезло твердое дерево посоха, прижатое к хребту. Только нож в ладони внезапно нагрелся и потяжелел. Он бездумно рванулся вбок, упал, перекатываясь, уходя от вытянутых и направленных на него рук колдуна. Вскочил и в один прыжок приблизился к Сверре на расстояние вытянутой руки. Колдун, оскалив зубы, ткнул в него навершием посоха, но не попал — Иаред ужом вильнул вбок, приблизившись к колдуну ещё на пядь-другую. Он был уже на расстоянии удара, — и с коротким замахом ткнул ножом, метя в правую руку Сверре. Задел, но не сильно, колдун лишь зашипел, сжимая посох крепче, и резко, с разворота, подсёк им ноги Иареду. Парень упал на бок, попытался извернуться и не смог — Сверре мгновенно перевернул посох и тычком всё ещё окутанного дымкой навершия опрокинул Иареда навзничь, прижав к земле. В голове у парня заклубился знакомый колдовской дурман, нависшее над ним бешеное лицо в обрамлении белёсых прядей стало расплываться перед глазами. Из последних сил Иаред попытался поднять руку с ножом — и не смог.

И вдруг давящая тяжесть исчезла с груди. Слух и зрение прояснились. Иаред услышал вскрик Сверре, хриплую его брань, — и увидел, как колдун, припав на колено, пытается посохом оттолкнуть впившегося в лодыжку другой его ноги Йенса. Волк хрипел, меж стиснутых челюстей его пенилась слюна, он вздрагивал от ударов острия посоха, но не отпускал ногу колдуна, вцепившись в неё капканом.

Колдун отвлёкся на волка всего на пару мгновений. Но телу Иареда этого хватило. Оно, помнящее уроки боя, когда-то данные отцом, само вскинулось и навалилось всей тяжестью на спину Сверре, сбивая того с ног окончательно. Рука Иареда, сжимавшая нож, мелькнула в воздухе — и лезвие с замаха вошло под лопатку колдуна. Слева.

Сверре судорожно дёрнулся — и затих. Плеснувшая из раны кровь облила горячим грудь Иареда, забрызгала его лицо.

Иареда передёрнуло, он резко выдохнул. Не в силах сразу встать, он сполз со спины мёртвого колдуна, развернулся и на карачках подобрался к мохнатому телу, продолжавшему бессильно стискивать пастью ногу трупа. Взялся руками за голову Йенса и осторожно разжал его челюсти. Оттолкнул труп колдуна прочь и уложил голову Йенса себе на колени. Глаза у волка закатились, тело было обмякшим и безжизненно-тяжёлым. Кажется, он и не дышал. Иаред потряс его, потом наклонился и прижался ухом к боку. И ничего не услышал. Распрямившись, Иаред беспомощно огляделся вокруг.

На лугу было тихо и пусто. Мамы не было, конечно. В шаге от них кучей тряпья валялось тело беловолосого. Иаред снова потряс волка и сухо всхлипнул.

Что-то дрогнуло в траве. Иаред всмотрелся и понял — из разжавшейся мертвой ладони колдуна выкатился камень. Безо всякой мысли он потянулся к нему, достал длинной своей рукой серый булыжник и зажал в кулаке. Поднёс его к лицу, вглядываясь — камень был шершавым и каким-то пористым, словно пемза. Но гораздо тяжелее, — а ещё он был тёплым, даже почти горячим. Иаред посмотрел на сокровище своего рода, лежащее у него в ладони, и в безумной надежде сказал ему:

— Оживи его. Пожалуйста, ты же можешь. Возьми мою силу, отдай ему… — он закрыл глаза и прижал камень к своей груди, беззвучно и страстно моля о помощи.

За закрытыми веками полыхнуло красным.

В голове у Иареда загудело, сознание стало уплывать, но, прежде чем упасть лицом вниз, он различил сквозь шум в ушах тихое поскуливание.

Очнулся Иаред от того, что по щеке и уху ползало что-то мокрое. Он застонал, попытался отодвинуться и разлепил глаза. Перед его мутным взором возникла мохнатая морда, влажный чёрный нос ткнулся ему в губы, и тёплый язык снова прошёлся по лицу.

— Йенс, какого чёрта? — просипел Иаред. Стал поднимать себя в сидячее положение — и внезапно всё вспомнил. В глазах мигом прояснилось, Иаред дотянулся дрожащей рукой и потрогал морду вполне бодрого Йенса. — Ты живой? — глупо спросил он волка. Йенс взвизгнул.

Собрав все силы, Иаред тяжело встал на ноги. Посмотрел вниз, на опущенную левую руку. Кулак был стиснут, как в судороге, он разжал его другой рукой и увидел серый камень — не светящийся и уже не тёплый, но всё ещё слишком тяжелый.

— Спасибо, — сказал он ему.

Тело колдуна они оттащили в камыши, поглубже. Иаред обшарил его, снял все амулеты, среди которых был и рунный камень. Он сразу надел его себе на шею, не обратив внимания на недовольный рык Йенса. Амулет лёг на грудь привычным уже холодом, и голову у Иареда опять слегка повело.

Всё остальное он сложил в сумку, где лежал, завёрнутый в какую-то тряпку, камень волчьего рода. Взял посох и, тяжко опираясь на него, побрёл вслед за призывно оборачивающимся на ходу Йенсом. Волк легко бежал впереди, ведя их к тополю, росшему в отдалении. Там, оказывается, Сверре оставил пару сумок — с запасной одеждой, какими-то снадобьями, свертком с едой, флягой с бодрящим снадобьем — и свитком. Иаред взял скрученный пергамент в дрожащие руки и возблагодарил бога — или Великого Духа — за то, что Сверре взял свиток с собой. Теперь — если сила всё ещё при Иареде — он сможет вернуть Йенса обратно в человеческое тело.

Сидя в негустой тени тополя, они с Йенсом перекусили вяленым мясом, запив его бодрящим зельем колдуна. За водой к озеру никому из них не хотелось возвращаться. Через некоторое время зелье подействовало на Иареда, и тот почувствовал, что уже вполне в силах отправиться к Серому Холму. А Йенс и так был бодр и свеж — словно не лежал бездыханным меньше часа назад. Иаред вздрогнул от вновь переживаемого ужаса.

Он вытащил из сумы коротковатую рубаху и штаны Сверре и переоделся. Ту одежду, что была на нём, одежду, забрызганную кровью колдуна, он выполоскал в озере, когда смывал с себя кровавую грязь — и смерть. Хотя день был жаркий, но смена одежды была кстати — ночью будет прохладно, а силы Иареда, подстегнутые зельем колдуна, не были беспредельны.

Закинув связанные ремнями сумки на спину, Иаред снова взял в руки тисовый посох. Посмотрел на Йенса — тот только что не подпрыгивал на месте, всем видом выражая стремление бежать вперёд. Иаред вздохнул, оглянулся назад — только пятно помятой травы на лугу отмечало то место, где стояли они с мамой… Он затолкал поглубже внезапную тоску, развернулся — и они с волком быстрым шагом устремились по направлению к холмам.

Когда они добрались до места, уже близился полдень. Иаред с Йенсом скрытно, вдали от наезженных троп, пересекли долину, потом перебрались по упавшему дереву через какой-то неширокий ручей. Почти перебрались, — на середине переправы Иаред глупо поскользнулся и сверзился в неглубокую, но всё равно очень мокрую воду, успев только поднять над собой сумки, чтобы не замочить драгоценный пергамент, лежавший внутри. Йенс, конечно, тоже кинулся в воду и стал его вытягивать, таща зубами за штанину. Не порвал, как ни странно, хорошее полотно пошло на штаны колдуну, крепкое. Иаред разделся, отжал тряпьё, а затем они оба побежали, торопясь покрыть как можно большую часть пути посветлу, и заодно отогреваясь.

Перед подъемом на холм они остановились передохнуть в затишке. Йенс улегся, положив морду на лапы, и стал смотреть, как Иаред, вытащив из сумки свиток, прилежно изучает его, шевеля губами. На чтение у Иареда ушло примерно полчаса. На вызубривание Слов Завершения — ещё столько же. Потом он свернул пергамент, уложил его и всё самое необходимое в одну сумку, а припасы и ненужные амулеты — в другую, которую спрятал в дупле старой осины, кривой и приметной. Заодно наломал осиновых сучьев и навьючил их, связав сыромятными ремнями, на Йенса. Тот фыркнул недовольно, но сопротивляться не стал.

На вершину Серого холма Иаред с Йенсом поднялись, когда солнце уже начало садиться, заливая округу поздним теплом. Иаред сбросил сумку и снял влажную рубаху. Опрокинулся навзничь в прогретую желтоватую траву, редкой шерстью покрывавшую каменистую почву лысой вершины, и закрыл глаза. Йенс немедленно подобрался под бок, улёгся, положив морду на лапы, и задышал, свесив набок влажный красный язык. Глухо брякнула о камешек пряжка грубого кожаного ошейника. Йенс раздраженно рыкнул.

— Ещё немножко подожди, — не открывая глаз, сказал Иаред, — снимать надо по всем правилам, ты же понимаешь?

Йенс шумно вздохнул, ткнул мокрым носом куда-то в подмышку и повернулся на бок, привалившись спиной к Иареду. Влажноватая его шерсть сначала приятно холодила разгоряченное тело, а потом так же приятно грела уже остывшее. Оба задремали ненадолго.

Иаред подскочил, когда дымка на горизонте закатно покраснела. Йенса не было рядом, но он чувствовал его присутствие неподалёку. Через некоторое время тот вылез из сухих кустов, отводя глаза и облизывая припачканную тёплой кровью морду. К лапе прилип клочок бурого пуха.

— Проглот, — сурово припечатал его Иаред. — До ночи никак было не потерпеть?

Йенс скульнул. Метнулся к кустам и выволок оттуда ещё одну тушку кролика — придушенного, но нетронутого. Иаред вздохнул и сказал:

— Знаешь ведь, что мне есть сейчас нельзя. Чего соблазняешь? Не стыдно?

Йенс потупился и уволок тушку обратно в кусты. Зашуршал там, заваливая её листвой, ветками и каменной крошкой. Прибежал обратно, слегка покачивая хвостом с приставшими репьями и глядя виновато.

Иаред усмехнулся и сел на плоский серый камень, тёплый от солнца и покрытый сухим лишайником. Похлопал ладонью рядом. Йенс подскочил и умильно заглянул ему в глаза. Иаред привычно потянулся почесать ему под подбородком, мельком подумав, что надо бы отвыкать от этих «собачьих» ласк. Если всё пройдёт, как было описано в свитке, то эта Йенсенова ипостась уйдёт насовсем. А другой его половине… Иареду внезапно стало жарко. Он потрепал Йенса меж ушей и встал. Пора было наломать можжевельника для очищающего огня. Можжевельник, осина и тис. Осину привёз на себе Йенс от подножия холма, а тисовый посох был при Иареде. Посох, что приплыл из-за моря — как и Йенс. Как и хозяин Йенса. Иаред с ненавистью вспомнил мертвое лицо колдуна — Сверре, Сверре, будь ты проклят своими и моими богами!

Когда уже почти смерклось, Иаред взял в охапку наломанные ветви можжевельника и осиновые сучья, а Йенс ухватил клыками посох, и они пошли к выветренной скале у обрыва — у её восточной стены темнел круг их старого костровища.

Огонь Иаред высекал долго, железом о кремень. Железо он снял с ошейника Йенса, обломок разбитого камнем звена цепи. Кремень дали Холмы, как и сухой мох для растопки. Когда слабые искорки разгорелись в устойчивый огонёк, он стал подкидывать в него заготовленную стружку — осина, можжевельник, тис. Осина, можжевельник, тис. И ветви — осина, и можжевельник, а потом обломки тисового посоха. Губы начали шептать заученные иноземные слова, — заученные, вбитые в него вот этим самым тисом. Будь проклят ты, жестокий Сверре, но благословенна будь твоя наука, после твоей смерти освобождающая нас. Освобождающая Йенса.

Йенс лежал в круге, вычерченном обгорелой можжевеловой веткой на каменной плоти Холма рядом с костром. Глаза его уже начали закатываться, лапы подергивались, слабый хрип рвался из перехваченного горла. Бронзовая пряжка ошейника — в темноте стало видно — засветилась мутным синеватым маревом.

Иаред наклонился над огнём, не сводя глаз с корчащегося мохнатого тела. Сжал левой рукой рунный камень, висящий на шее, — тот тоже уже светился, только красным, как дотлевающий уголь. Зажмурившись в предчувствии боли, Иаред выкрикнул слова Завершения, сорвал с шеи камень и сунул его вместе с рукой в пламя. Руку резко обожгло — но не жаром костра, а ледяным ожогом от распадающегося заклятья. Иаред вскрикнул, не сдержавшись, и сразу рядом закричал Йенс — сначала это был вой раненого зверя, а потом…

Иаред открыл глаза и, пошатываясь, распрямился. На сером камне содрогалось белое, словно светящееся в свете полной луны тело, кое-где испачканное можжевеловой копотью. Йенс затих, потом снова простонал. Мотнул головой — обугленная кожа ошейника с распавшейся пряжкой, превратившейся в серый пепел, свалилась с его шеи. Иаред разжал левую руку. Такой же пепел ссыпался с его обожженной вздувшейся ладони.

Он шагнул к разрушенному кругу, опустился на колени и, протянув руки, приподнял Йенса за плечи. Быстро осмотрел — никакой рыжеватой шерсти на загривке и на лице, никаких мохнатых ушей, торчащих из взлохмаченных светлых волос, никакого — он провёл рукой — никакого хвоста!

— Убери руки от моей задницы, — не открывая глаз, хриплым голосом велел Йенс. Неуклюже пошевелившись, он перевалился на бок и стал вставать. Иаред поддержал его одной правой рукой, левая внезапно дико заболела. Они встали на ноги. Обоих шатало. Йенс, придерживаясь за Иаредово плечо, уткнулся лицом ему в грудь.

— Йенс, — позвал его Иаред. — Открой глаза. Мне надо посмотреть.

— Не надо, — невнятно буркнул тот.

— Погляди на меня, — Иаред взялся ладонью за Йенсов подбородок. Тот фыркнул носом, но глаз не открыл. Тогда Иаред, подумав, почесал ему под подбородком большим пальцем.

Йенс отшатнулся и выпалил:

— Не чеши меня по-собачьи! — и возмущённо уставился на него. Не собачьими янтарными глазами, а человеческими зелёными, — даже в лунном свете ярко-зелёными, и с длинными густыми ресницами. Иаред шумно выдохнул от облегчения. Всё получилось. Он справился.

— Всё получилось, — сказал он Йенсу и широко улыбнулся. — Мы справились!

Йенс неверяще осмотрел себя. Пошарил рукой в голове, по копчику. Поднёс кисти к лицу и внимательно осмотрел изломанные, грязные, но плоские, человеческие ногти. И внезапно сел, словно ноги у него подломились. По испачканному сажей белому лицу потекли слёзы.

Иаред опустился рядом с ним, обнял за плечи и прижал к себе. А индейцы не плачут. Не плачут! Он украдкой вытер лицо о мягкую русую шевелюру. Йенс отстранился, поднял на Иареда свои невозможные зелёные глаза и, внезапно потянувшись, коснулся его рта своими странно мягкими и словно припухшими губами.

— Спасибо.

Иаред вздрогнул. Боясь раскрыть рот, чтобы не выдать голосом своего смятения, он кивнул, не глядя на едва освещённое луной лицо Йенса. Тот положил руку ему на шею, прихватил пальцами затылок и повернул, поднимая, его лицо к себе.

—Закрой глаза, — еле слышно шепнул он. Иаред послушался. И через миг ощутил, как тёплые, чуть влажные губы снова ложатся на его рот, — нежные, мягкие, — а потом по губам Иареда мельком пробежался кончик Йенсова языка. От удивления Иаред приоткрыл рот, и этот язык немедленно проник внутрь. Проник, нежно погладил изнанку губ, коротко лизнул зубы, — тут у самого Иареда машинально дернулся в ответ его язык, желая попробовать на вкус то, чужое, сладкое и жаркое, прильнувшее к его рту. В голове у него зашумело, не так, как после чар, а по-другому. Это было — словно нырнуть в тёплую воду озера, глубоко прогретую летним солнцем. Тьма в закрытых глазах была красновато-тёплой, замшевой, мягкой. Их рты пили друг друга, как сладкую воду, и не могли напиться. Поцелуй — вот это и есть поцелуй? — тянулся так долго, что Иаред задохнулся, и тогда губы Йенса отпустили его, а рука Йенса мягко провела по длинным Иаредовым волосам, нежно коснувшись на излёте движения его шеи за ухом.

Иаред вздрогнул, открыл одурманенные глаза и понял, что сидеть ему стало не очень удобно. Он вспыхнул весь.

Чуть отодвинувшийся от него Йенс смотрел без улыбки.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Я только… Прости, я не сдержался. Тебе, наверное… Я не хотел сделать тебе плохо.

— Мне было хорошо, — прямо глядя Йенсу в лицо, сказал Иаред.

— Мне тоже, — ответил тот и улыбнулся, снова придвигаясь ближе.

Утром Иаред увидел, что светлая кожа Йенса вся покрыта веснушками. Даже на заднице, исцарапанной о камни и измятой руками Иареда заднице — вон, даже следы остались! —сияли в утреннем свете рыжие крапины. Иаред провёл смуглой рукой по нежной белой коже и счастливо засмеялся.

**Эпилог**

Иаред вышел из типи, отодвинув полог входа. Стояло последнее летнее тепло. В этом году, спустя десять долгих лет, они вернулись в здешние леса, и типи шамана по-прежнему был установлен у подножия Серого Холма.

Иаред потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. Он весь день резал амулеты и подвешивал их над дымом заговоренного костерка. Йенс сегодня убежал с молодняком на утиную охоту — баловство, но он боялся оставлять ребятишек без присмотра в этих краях, слишком близко здесь было разросшееся поселение у фактории. А Иаред боялся за него — против огнестрельного оружия белых у оборотня не было защиты в волчьем теле. Впрочем, они с ребятишками убежали на север, в противоположную от фактории сторону, да и чутьё Иареда не подавало сигналов тревоги. Всё с его парой было хорошо, он чувствовал это за многие мили от него. Как и то, что скоро Йенс уже вернётся.

Иаред затушил огонь и стал натирать гусиным жиром подкоптившиеся фигурки, сидя на пне и притворяясь, что не слышит осторожных шагов сзади. На поляне, где стояли типи всей семьи, загомонили детские голоса — и под шумок тяжелое мохнатое тело прыгнуло с места, завалив Иареда в траву. Тот широко улыбнулся и замотал головой, уворачиваясь от мокрого языка.

— Дуришь, как маленький, — мягко укорил он Йенса, отталкивая ладонью волчью морду от обслюнявленной щеки. На светлой шерсти остался тёмный мазок жирной сажи. Йенс недовольно облизнулся и сел. — Ты в волчьем виде стремительно глупеешь, — с усмешкой продолжил Иаред, — может, тебе не надо злоупотреблять оборотами? Мне не нужен в мужьях глупый зверь!

Йенс обиженно отвернулся. Иаред рассмеялся, встал и спросил:

— Пойдёшь в Холмы волком? Сегодня полнолуние, хочешь провести ночь у Серого камня?

Йенс легко вскочил и, покачивая хвостом, направился в сторону тропки, ведущей к вершине. Иаред заглянул в типи, взял сверток с одеялами и пошёл вслед за ним.

Дожидаясь, пока стемнеет, они уселись на памятный валун, покрытий сухим лишайником. Солнце садилось, заливая округу золотисто-розовым светом. Старое кострище заросло травой, и ничто тут уже не напоминало о прошлом. Йенс подсунул лобастую голову под руку Иареду, тот привычно огладил его меж ушей и почесал подбородок. Они оба так и не отвыкли от «собачьих» ласк, что бы там Йенс не бурчал в человеческом облике.

Темнело быстро, бледный на закатном небе круг луны во тьме налился полновесным серебром. Йенс задрал голову и тихо провыл. Соскочил с камня, потянулся и подпрыгнул — огромное лохматое тело текуче извернулось в воздухе, и на землю, согнув в коленях свои кривоватые ноги, он приземлился уже человеком. Почти.

Когда Иаред и Йенс десять лет назад вернулись в племя, принеся с собой возвращенное Сердце Волка, семья приняла их с радостью. Старый шаман многое поведал своему внуку — главе семьи. Они откочевали на север, подальше от белых, и стали жить жизнью своего рода. Жизнью индейцев. Людей. Охотились вместе с семьёй — хотя стрелять из лука было явно не их призванием. Зато у Йенса прекрасно выходило рыбачить, он пол-лета пропадал на озерах, промышляя рыбу сетью, ловушками и острогой. У Иареда так не выходило, да он особо воду и не любил, предпочитал в основном глазеть с берега, как Йенс — полуголый, мокрый, сосредоточенный — всматривался в заросли озерной травы, где прятались жирные сомы, а потом, молниеносно ударив, выворачивал из воды бьющуюся на древке рыбью тушку.

Наступила зима, и Иаред отправился на обучение к шаману, дальнему родичу своего пра-прадеда — и Йенс отправился с ним. Камень они несли с собой. На полдороге на них, неуклюже шагавших на снегоступах по заваленному свежим снегом лесу, напала молодая рысь. Она кинулась на шедшего сзади Йенса и, пока Иаред неуклюже разворачивался, сзади он услышал резкий болезненный визг, а затем — глухое рычание. Развернувшись наконец, он увидел стоящего над придушенной кошкой огромного волка.

Оказалось, что теперь Йенс может оборачиваться по собственному желанию, а не вынуждаемый злой волей проклятого колдуна. Всю ту зиму они оба учились владеть своими силами — и в семью вернулись Иаред-шаман и Йенс Рыжий, наследник Ульвида в обеих своих ипостасях.

Кстати, менять ипостась он мог даже не полностью. По желанию Йенс попробовал оставлять, как было при Сверре, при себе хвост и уши, — и получилось. Конечно, особого смысла в этом не было… но Йенс знал, что его покрытая пушком кожа и лохматый хвост заводят Иареда так, как никаким ласкам не под силу.

Вот и сейчас, белея голым телом на вершине холма, он медленно, напоказ, махнул пушистым хвостом, оборачивая его вокруг бедер — и нагло ухмыльнулся, увидев наглядное доказательство на теле мужа. Иаред тихо застонал, закрыл глаза и сварливо спросил:

— А уши?

— Обойдёшься, — невежливо ответил Йенс, подходя ближе. — Знаешь, как от них потом голова чешется? Хватит с тебя хвоста.

Упомянутая часть тела мягко мазнула Иареда по бедру, и он застонал, стремительно твердея. Йенс придвинулся плотнее и прижался к нему — пах к паху. Готовый, горячий. Пушистый хвост продолжал нежно оглаживать задницу Иареда, и тот, рыкнув, резко подсек Йенсу ногу, роняя его на заранее предусмотрительно расстеленные в траве одеяла.

Круглая огромная луна равнодушно смотрела с небес на сплетавшиеся внизу тела — смуглое и белое — сплетавшиеся, проникавшие друг в друга, оглашавшие округу стонами и рыком, распугавшим порскающих в траве диких кроликов.

До утра было ещё много времени.


End file.
